its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
M-
M- (pronounced Meow-meow) is a lead character in Universe Journey, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. He is a scientist who serves in the A.S.S. Although he first identified his planet with a screeching sound and didn't name his race, his people, which look like a bipedal cross between a lizard and a chicken, have now been calling themselves the Surreptish from Surreptittia for ease of other races. First appearance: Universe Journey ''#1.01 "God Man" '''Actor:' Shane Stefanchik See: Echo Dimension M- Personal Life As a child, M- enjoyed the cartoon character Shartan as a child ("Spring Break"). M- always felt out of place among his people, who valued their religion over science. Thus, he sought a career among other like-minded individuals. Although, the natural speaking voice of his people proved to make it hard for others to trust him, and his natural personality didn't help. Most of the Surreptish are evil, although M- probably is not. He desires mainly to just fit in. He is also a very good, very specific guesser. Service Aboard the ''A.S.S. Thrifty'' Not much is known about M-'s career before he was named chief science officer on the A.S.S. Thrifty in 2424, although he was already a Lieutenant Commander at the time, and remained so his entire tenure on the starsheep. Once on board, he immediately clashed with Captain Kahkay, whom he did not get along with. In early 2425, M- was framed for trying to start a war with the C'mons. He was imprisoned at A.S.S. Command for the crime. Kahkay worked hard to prevent the war, and while he failed at that, he did manage to clear M-'s name ("March to War"). After this, M- desired nothing more than to be Kahkay's close friend, much to Kahkay's chagrin. M-'s co-worker, communications chief Tokaladie, was instrumental in the clearing of M-'s name, too. She acted at least partially out of a romantic desire towards him. M- shut her down very abruptly when this was made known. She pined after him for awhile, until he made it clear that he was just not attracted to her, to pretty much everyone's surprise. In 2426, M- accompanied Kahkay back in time, where the captain fell in love with a woman named Jane. M- discovered that if Jane lived, a war would occur on Earth in which many, many people would die. To prevent this from happening, M- personally dropped an air conditioning unit on Jane's head, earning M-'s Kahkay's ire ("City of the Past That, In a Way, Exists Forever"). Kahkay did not tell the rest of the crew, resulting in many of them taking M-'s side in the increased tension... at least until the truth came out months later ("Judge Jimmy: Is M- Evil?"). A couple months later, M- was accidentally transported to the Echo Dimension in a beamer accident, the first known person from his dimension to go there. He discovered a militaristic version of the A.S.S. which was bent on conquering the galaxy, not exploring it. M- befriended that Kahkay of that dimension shortly before being rescued by Admiral Jamieson. The entire incident was classified, so not even M-'s fellow crewmen or captain know what he went through ("False Echo"). Later in 2426, M- helped Tokaladie and Chief Engineer Foley finish off their android project, Neu ("Neu Life"). In the year that followed, Neu and M- would bond over their status of outsiders, though many months of friendship would pass before Neu would allow anyone else to know that they got along ("Going Home"). In late 2426, M- began to feel ill. It was unknown by most what was wrong with him, but the condition persisted for months. It eventually came to light that M- was suffering from 'baby fever' after meeting Neu, and it was cured by meeting a real-live baby ("Three 'Men' & an Infant"). Post-''Thrifty'' After the destruction of the A.S.S. Thrifty in 2427, Admiral Jamieson offered M- a job working on his top secret Echo Dimension project ("Universe Journey: The Musical"). Journeying into the other dimension, M- and a team became trapped, though not before M- fell in love with Echo Dimension Janice's cat, Mindy, whom M- renamed Woofie ("Hello-Hello-Hello-Hello"). Category:UJ Lead Character